Un, deux, trois
by Bobbypin
Summary: Recueil de Ficlets - Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura... tous les jours.
1. Un autre matin

**Titre :** Un autre matin

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Non non. Toujours pas.

**Note :** Ahem. C'est très court. Je sais. Juste une petite impression comme ça, en passant.

* * *

_Regard voilé._

_Les yeux collés._

_La voix enrouée._

C'est le matin.

Naruto se leva et tituba jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Le carrelage était froid sous ses pieds. Il se cogna le genou contre la chaise. S'étonna en grognant que les meubles aient autant d'arêtes tranchantes. Passa une main sur ses paupières engluées de sommeil.

Il faisait déjà jour. Etonnant, non, que le soleil se soit levé avant lui ? La pièce était floue, cette lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Naruto flotta jusqu'au frigo et l'ouvrit ; un souffle glacé lui effleura les joues. Il prit la bouteille de lait. _Slurp._ Boit. Le goût est familier, il coule dans sa gorge sèche.

Il se changea vite, vite, sans laisser l'air glacé s'attarder sur sa peau, parce qu'il pensait qu'alors sa torpeur se dissiperait, peut-être ? On sonna à la porte. Il était toujours embrumé…

« T'allais encore être en retard.

–Salut, Sasuke. »

Rapidement, il noua son bandeau.

Voilà qui réveillait.


	2. Trois

**Titre : ** Trois

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Pas encore... Revenez dans cinq ans.

**Note :** Court, pour changer. Et avec Sakura, pour changer aussi (saisissez l'ironie)

* * *

« Aah ! Je suis crevé, pas vous ? »

_Peut-être que c'était ça, le bonheur. Sourire. Juste être là, avec eux._

Juste écouter. Ne pas parler, parce que quand les mots sortaient sa voix était trop forte et ne disait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Sa voix l'embarrassait. Souvent elle sonnait faux, faisait mal, dérapait. Parfois elle était acide, aigre, involontairement futile. Trop fausse. Peut-être que par ce silence elle _existait_ plus ? En tout cas, elle se sentait présente.

« Sakura-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

–Rien, Naruto. »

Elle laissait le vent glisser sur son corps, sur leurs trois corps étendus dans l'herbe, fourbus par leur dernière mission. Sasuke était adossé à un arbre, Naruto et Sakura étalés par terre.

« J'ai bien cru que cette mission ne finirait pas, soupira Naruto. Jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible !

–Abruti, c'était rien du tout.

–Eh, tu parles ! C'est physique, la lessive ! » Les draps tendus flottaient au-dessus d'eux, frappés par le soleil.

« T'es pas assez entraîné.

–N'importe quoi !

–J'ai raison, imbécile.

–Crétin.

–Idiot ! »

Naruto laissa tomber la conversation et pencha au-dessus d'elle, la figure rouge et étonnée.

Sans ciller, Sakura le regardait.

« Ca va, Sakura-chan ? Tu parles pas.

–Mais oui, ça va. »

_« Ca va très bien. »_

Elle souriait.


	3. Interférences

**Titre :** Interférences

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Leur vrai propriétaire c'est... qui déjà ?

**Note :** Toujours aussi court. Et au tour de Sasuke...

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit les volets de la salle de bain. Il faisait beau, dehors, et le jardin qu'il surplombait était encore mouillé de rosée. Il écarta les battants pour laisser l'air froid du matin envahir la pièce. Une odeur d'herbe. Et un silence moelleux.

Jetant son t-shirt de nuit en boule par terre, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et commença à se brosser les dents. Au loin, un enfant cria ; Konoha commençait à s'éveiller.

Il cracha dans le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir.

_« Sasuke-kuuun ! Tu as du dentifrice sur la joue ! »_

« Tiens, c'est vrai », pensa-t-il en passant une main sur la trace blanche. Il fit couler un peu d'eau dans sa main et s'essuya la figure.

_« Attends ! Je vais te l'enlever, Sasuke-kun ! »_

Sasuke se redressa. Il se retrouva face à face avec son reflet, un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, à l'air hagard. Tout juste sorti du lit.

Avait-il vraiment pensé _cela_ ?

_« Sasuke-kun, ça ne va pas ? »_

« Sort de ma tête. »

Il y eut une autre voix.

_« Teme, si tu voyais la tête que tu fais ! »_

Il se jeta un coup d'œil fugitif dans le miroir.

- Ferme-la, abruti, dit-il à voix haute. Sa bouche était pâteuse.

Il enfila son uniforme bleu, se donna un coup de brosse et sortit en claquant la porte.

Sakura et Naruto n'avaient pas intérêt à être bavards, aujourd'hui.


End file.
